Traveling Wajas
by RayvnWolf
Summary: A collection of short stories detailing the journeys of a selection of young waja travelers. Based on the virtual pet site "WAJAS".
1. Chapter 1

_**Traveling Wajas**_

FORWARD:

First of all, yes, I am a member of Wajas. My eldest daughter got me hooked on the site since it's the closest I'll ever get to owning my beloved wolves lol. Yes, there are breeds that have that wolfish look to them. They are called Banes, and I am very partial to them. Most of my inbound travels are Banes.

For those that do not know what Wajas is, it is a virtual pet site where the member can breed, sell, design and create their own pets. Most of the pets have a more canine appearance to them, but the mutations and markings give them a rather… unique look.

Members also frequent the message boards looking for good deals, and sometimes even finding a member run game or two to participate in. One of those games has spawned this story.

There are numerous "Traveling Wajas" games that are run by different members, but I only play one of them. I've had a lot of fun with it. The idea is, the game creator offers up a selection of wajas, all travelers are male, whether her own or some that belong to other traveling players, that are willing to 'travel' to different caves for a period of time. There are normally 4 slots open to each traveler and you can pick and choose which ones you would like to host and which slot you would like.

Now the fun part. When the traveler arrives, you are allowed to breed it, add new markings, add backgrounds and 'gifts', and then you write a short bit in its description detailing what you gave it and such. Some travelers have more specific requirements… they only like certain colors, they want to look scary, etc, and the idea is to fit what you do to them to what they want.

Well, the description area becomes the wajas 'journal' to record what their travels were like. Over time, I've gone from the basic 'added this mark and this color, and this gift' to much more detailed 'stories' for my visiting travelers. Thing is, there's not enough room in the descriptions to write it all, so I've taken to leaving a note in the description *ie. See page xx of the thread* and then I post the journal entry on the message board thread.

I've had a lot of fun with the travelers over time, and it's given me quite the opportunity to play with my writing skills. Most have become accustomed to reading my entries and a few have even added their own journal entries on the thread, but not many. So now I add them here for all those crazy Waja lovers out there.

Each chapter will showcase either a new traveler that has visited my cave, or a small selection of travelers that have shorter stories to tell. There will be a brief note about what the traveler looked like originally and what, if any, special conditions there were for that particular traveler.

As I mentioned, I do have an account with Wajas, and while I have over a hundred different pets, one is definitely my pack leader. I have one black female bane with black wings that I have named RayvnWolf. Her name is mentioned a lot in the notes. While I simply go by the name Rayvn on there.

Also, the name of my cave is Katoteros. It means Heaven. For those that recognize it, congratulations, only one person on Wajas ever figured it out even though I have many 'pets' that would give nice clues to where I got the name.

* * *

><p>A couple side notes to get things started:<p>

- Markings can be given to a pet in one of a couple ways. Either the pet is created with it, you use a dye on them in which you decide what color/layering with other marks/etc, or you use a Marking pear which puts a random mark on the pet.

- Male pears are blue and improve stats. They raise the male percentage which makes it more likely to produce male pups when mated.

- Normal pears are green and improve stats. They raises the percentage that allows for more pups to be born in a litter. Normally litters are 1 or 2 pups, but if the stats are very high for both male and female, then you can sometimes get 3 in a litter.

- Backgrounds are exactly that. Some are plain colors, some are swirls of color, some are incredible works of art that can put a pet in the middle of a forest or a winter wonderland… The choices are mind boggling depending on how much you want to pay for one.

- Items are countless. Scarves, 'scars', necklaces, bracelets, glow sticks, some weapons, small pets… again, choices are only limited by how much you wish to spend.

Everything that is given to a traveler, remains with the traveler. If something is removed to be replaced with something else, then the original item is returned to the original owner that gifted it. So far, that's never happened. Everything given is always kept. So…

I will be leaving this story as "In Progress" since I don't know when I will be hosting another traveler, but when I do, I will be adding their travels here as well. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Contents:<p>

Chap 1 - Traveling Wajas Intro and Forward

Chap 2 - Nya, Lonato, Yuki, Trinity

Chap 3 - Pink Passion, Linith

Chap 4 - War, Kerioth

Chap 5 - Monster

Chap 6 - Rudolph

Chap 7 - Torin, Zuno


	2. Chapter 2

Traveling Wajas - Chapter 1

4 shorts entries. These were some of my first travelers so their stories are shorter. It took a while before I really started writing stories for these guys.

* * *

><p>A little about the breeds…<p>

_Egyptians_ have a more Greyhound appearance. Very slim body, upright ears with their head held high, a rather regal look to them.

_Tempests_ are rather furry things that more closely resemble the body style of a fox than a dog, and have the wind swept look to their fur. A rather fun loving looking thing.

_Banes_ are what I consider to be closest to a wolfish appearance. Trim, fit, with a 'ready to fight' look about them, and a permanent snarl on their faces. Banes are my favorite breed.

* * *

><p><strong>- Nyariku<strong> was a plain tan Egyptian that was tired of the desert life and wanted to check out the world…

Leaving the desert, I came to a cave called Katoteros. It was like a piece of heaven :)While I was there, they fed me well. Since there's a lot of males there, there were plenty of pears to share. I was so grateful for that.

Then the females arrived for a visit. :D They decided to add a nice blaze dye to me in a red that looked like flames. They said I looked good before, but now I was totally HOT! HAHA! There were some that wanted to spend some "special" time with me before I had to leave. Who was I to say no? *innocent grin*

As I rose early to leave, I was given a very cool blue collar and a glow stick to help light my way.

I will always remember Katoteros!

After his stay, Nya continued his journeys to 3 other caves and had a wonderful adventure before returning home.

* * *

><p><strong>- Lonato<strong> was another Egyptian, but pure white and with wings. Third stop in his journey…

Nearing my next stop, I paused and smiled. "I've heard of this place! This is suppose to be like a slice of Heaven! This should be cool!"

They were so nice to me there. They gave me a necklace to match my bracelets, a nice wallpaper to remind me of home.

There was a delicious meal of male pears and a refreshing brew that apparently went straight to my fur. It makes me look like I was caught in a sand storm lol.

Met some nice females, and I will miss them all.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Yuki<strong> was a plain white tempest who wanted to see the world and meet new people who would give him a new look. Mine was the third stop on his travels. He received many gifts before stopping at my cave…

After I left "Tinas", I seem to have picked up a passenger. I can't get rid of it, so I guess it's coming with me.

Soon I arrived at a cave called Katoteros. When I asked what it meant, I was told "Heaven". They were right. With so many males around, they gladly shared their pears with me and then took me to meet their 'owner', Rayvn. *whispers* Although they told me that they own her, they just let her think otherwise... but shhhh, that's a secret :D

She gave me a strange brew to drink, and it didn't taste bad, but when my coat started changing color, I was a little surprised! The blue is cool, and it kinda reminds me of the wind in my fur as I've traveled from cave to cave. She also gave me a scarf so that I can hang it on my hanger when I get home.

Definitely a piece of Heaven here. I'm going to miss it when I leave.

* * *

><p><strong>- Trinity<strong> was a plain black bane with an attitude…

Made my first stop today. What a lively bunch they were. *grumbles*

They threw a feast of pears for my arrival. Some of the females caught my eye, but ran when I approached them. *rolling eyes* I can't help being a bane. I always look angry and scare people away.

One of the girls approached me though, her name was Geary. She gave me a drink and it did something to my fur. Then she put a chain around my neck with a diamond on it. She said it fit me. She was right. I spent time with some of the females after that, and stayed the night before leaving with the sun.

Had some critter follow me, so I guess he's coming too.


	3. Chapter 3

Traveling Wajas - Chapter 2

A note about the breeds:

_Normals_ are exactly that. They look like your normal midsized furry dog, sort of like a husky. Friendly and playful looking.

_Aerials_ are the second most dominant breed in Wajas, with Normals being at the top. Aerials are rather flighty in appearance, with feathery wisps on their ears. Not one of my favorite breeds, although Linith caught my eye with his opening story.

* * *

><p>A note about the CAC:<p>

CAC stands for Cancer Awareness Club. Just as the message boards are a place to find good sales and interesting side games, sometimes you come across a Club that catches your eye. CAC is one that captured mine.

I have been a member of a local American Cancer Society's Relay For Life since 2002, and my family has had its own team since 2007. I have family and friends that have Cancer, I have family and friends that have beaten it, and I've had family and friends that have fallen to it. I walk each year in Honor of those still with me, and in Memory of those that are no longer here.

When I saw this club, I decided to join. The process was simple. Own a pink waja, have it wear the club's 'signature' pink scarf, and post the club's banner in your cave. No problem, right? Hate to admit it, but I'm not a big pink lover. I had ONE pink waja out of my entire cave, but over time, I've filled a whole section of my cave with these pink warriors.

Relay Dreamer is one of the banes that I created myself. I actually dyed her and her mate and bred them for fellow club members. She is now the spokesbane for my cave.

Pink Passion was also my first traveler that I made a short entry in his description and wrote a larger piece on the message board for.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Pink Passion <strong>was a plain pink Normal that was not thrilled with his color in the least bit and wanted a change in look…

My first stop brought me to Katoteros. Although not a fan of my own fur, the stop surely opened my eyes. Within the pack were members of a group called the CAC. They support those with cancer and their flagship color is... pink. I was an instant hit.

A stunning bane named Relay Dreamer, or just Dreamer as she said I could call her later on, came up to me, placed her paw on my shoulder, and without a word said, bade me to follow her. There was a great feast laid out and there were blue and green pears that made me feel stronger, and some nice sweet tasting beverages that apparently left a mark on my fur.

After our feast, Dreamer took me to her fellow CAC members and I found myself spending more time with them than the rest of the pack since they were the ones that had welcomed me the warmest, and to be honest, after hearing some of their stories, I realized that perhaps my pink coat wasn't so bad after all.

I even had an older male aerial approach me later on, and he introduced himself by the strangest name... Real Men Wear Pink. I almost laughed. Almost. He said he understood that some men were not comfortable with the pink color, and he took me aside and some of the guys added another color to my fur.

When I returned to the group, Dreamer nodded with misted eyes. She said the blue mark would make it easier for me to deal with my pinkness, and it looked like the wind that blew at night.

I spent some time Dreamer after that, and I came to understand their fight. She asked if I would wear her pink scarf to remember my stay, and I'm not ashamed to say that I accepted with a tear in my eye. I felt honored that she had given it to me, and I promised to wear it proudly and help spread their word when and where I could.

Walking to the entrance of the cave, I bid a fond farewell to my new friends, and walked out with my head held high. Feeling something bounce against my shoulder, I turned and saw a rainbow unicorn flying lazy circles around me. Dreamer chuckled and said that he would follow me always, and that his presence would always remind me to never feel ashamed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Linith <strong>- a pale blue Aerial with fangs whose story started like this…

I'm... I'm so cold... Give me some of that warm blood of yours! I'm sure it'll warm me up (grins) Come on, it won't hurt at all. Where's that spirit of giving you should have around Christmas? Oh how I love Christmas…

2nd stop - Walking through the forest from the clearing where I awoke, I came across a small hunting party of banes and a single divine. The weather had been horrid. The wind and snow made the blood in my veins run colder than it already was. Shivering uncontrollably, I didn't have enough energy to do more than bare my fangs when the female bane approached me. Curling my lip, I managed a snarl of a warning.

Approaching cautiously, she looked back at the divine and motioned for him to drop one of the big bucks he was carrying in front of me. Sitting on her haunches, she watched as I sank my fangs deep in its still warm neck. The blood of the animal was cooling fast, but it did wonders to warm me. When I drank my fill, I stepped away from the carcass, and watched as the divine picked it up once again.

I was intrigued by the bunch since no words had been spoken since I came across them. The female and the divine were the only ones with wings, while the two male banes only displayed a bundle of muscle and thick coats. As I turned to leave them, the female spoke. Her voice was soft, almost hesitant. "You still look cold. Why don't you come back our cave to warm yourself for the night? There's a storm blowing in, and you'll catch your death out here."Laughing to myself, she had no idea how right she was. The thought of weathering out another storm did much to settle my mind on following the party as they carried and dragged their catches back to their cave.

As the party entered the cave, I stayed just outside. If they knew what I was, then I was certain they would turn me away. As I watched, the female approached a great winged black bane. With their heads together, and all the others around, I could not make out their words. Raising her head to regard me at the entrance, the large black approached with her head high and her wings folded tightly to her sides. Pausing as she walked outside, "Walk with me." As I fell in step beside her, "You're a blood drinker."

It wasn't a question, but for some unknown reason, I felt the need toexplain.

Chuckling darkly as I opened my mouth, she shook her massive head. "Don't bother. I have no problem with you staying in my cave, but know that if you harm any of my pack, you will answer to me."

I figured I could take her if I had to, but something about her made me pause and consider her words. "I can leave now if you prefer."

"Not necessary. Although this may be Christmas, our cave is open to all weary travelers no matter what time of the year it is. Now is no different. You are welcome to stay with us and join in our festivities. We hold feasts all month long in celebration, and I can assure you that you will not go hungry."

Accepting her generosity, I bowed my head and followed her back inside where she asked my name and proceeded to introduce me to her pack. They were a warm bunch. The smell of their blood was almost too much for me to bear, but when the feast was laid out and a large serving bowl was placed before me, all thoughts of those around me fled. The blood was warm and thick as I drank deeply. Shivering in contentment, I nodded my thanks to the leader.

After the feast, I was led to a quiet corner where I could bed down for the night. Leaving my corner in the middle of the night, I curled up on the hearth in front of the raging fire and slept.

Waking to a gentle nudge, I found a young pup feverishly working on a delicate earring made of bones from dinner the night before. Stretching, I rose and noticed my fur had changed colors. Interesting...

I figured it would be best if I soon left, so I walked to the cave entrance and was stopped by the leader. "I hope you don't mind the new coloring. I thought the deep red would fit you well."

Nodding, I was surprised when the young pup came running up with the earring dangling from her mouth. Dropping it at my feet, she sat back and waited until I fixed it on my ear. Rubbing against my leg with a delighted smile, she ran away yelling "Merry Christmas" over her shoulder.

When I turned back to the leader I was surprised once more by her generosity. Sitting beside her was a small bundle tied with a bow. Pushing it toward me, "Merry Christmas, Linith. May this help to keep you warm on your journey, and may this..." Leaning forward to drape a chain around my neck, "...may this remind you that you are always welcome here at Katoteros."

Picking up the bundle, I realized it was supplies to make a fire. Thank you didn't seem enough, but I said it anyway, and wished them all a Merry Christmas before I began the next leg of my trek.


	4. Chapter 4

Traveling Wajas - Chapter 3

A note about breeds:

_Africans_ are the only breed that face directly toward you and are sitting. So you get a full face and chest with the long front legs and a bushy tail. Africans have big rounded ears and a calm appearance.

_Divines_ are an odd breed. They're definitely not doglike in any true way. They are the only breed that have wings that are NOT mutations. They have a strong regal appearance and have a kind of a resemblance to a Griffon.

* * *

><p>A note on items:<p>

Although War mentions that the pears made his claws grow, that did not happen. Claws are actually an accessory item by themselves. Pears only raise stats, but it worked for the story to have the pears have an added 'side effect'.

Also, as was mentioned in the Prologue, what items you use is only limited by how much you want to spend. Dog tags are not cheap, but when War was introduced as a traveler, I grabbed the first slot for him and went shopping long before he ever arrived.

A note about Kerioth's Nightling. It is a winged creature. Not feathered wings like a bird, but more leathery in appearance. A rather dark and evil looking little creature. Just the right companion for this hunter.

* * *

><p>- <strong>War<strong> was a plain orange African that received orders to patrol the world and report back to his base cave with information. My cave was first stop. From his short description…

1st stop, Base Katoteros. A guard led me to the mess hall for a meal of pears and a drink. The pears made me feel stronger and made my claws grow while the drink added a dark mark to my fur that will help with future deployments. Before leaving, I was truly honored as a set of dog tags and one of their tribal spears were bestowed upon me.

From the board…

War arrived safely and, as a traveling weary soldier, he was warmly welcomed by the ladies ;)

After a good meal and some 'quality time' getting to know some of my pack, he decided it would be acceptable to depart early since the cave was so well protected. He did not leave empty handed though.

One of my bane generals had a special set of dog tags made for War and, in a grand ceremony, he was given a very rare present from the pack... a spear especially made for him by one of the elders.

In a speech made by the elder divine Odin...

"It is a rare honor that we welcome such a distinguished guest to our cave. Nothing is more precious and sacred than that of a brave warrior always at the ready to defend all that are in need of his protection. For this reason, we would like to acknowledge our young soldier with two special gifts..."

At this point War tried to refuse any gifts stating that it was his honor and duty to protect all that were weaker than himself and that he was proud to do just that.

Gently growling a warning, Odin continued, "Never argue with your elders, young one. You are a brave warrior, but know that tooth and claw can only do so much. We hereby bestow unto you a mere token to represent our gratitude for your selfless courage and devotion."

Waving two young bane guards closer and addressing War, "Bow your head, son. We had these dog tags made especially for you." Slipping the chain around War's neck, the elder held out a paw toward the second guard.

"This was made by our elders when we learned of your upcoming arrival. May this spear serve you well. Use it only in defense of those that need it most and it will remain a formidable weapon. However, if it is used in anger, or used against those weaker, it will shatter."

Accepting the spear, War held his head high as the cave erupted in thunderous roars and howls of appreciation. Bowing his head to the elders, War graciously accepted his gifts and vowed that he would only use the spear in defense. Clearing his throat gruffly, War announced that it was time for him to journey onward but that he would always remember and cherish his time at Base Katoteros. He was proud to call them friends and comrades in arms.

Leaving the cave, his claws clicking on the floor, his dog tags jingling at his chest, War's heart swelled with pride as he bravely marched to his next assignment.

* * *

><p><strong>Kerioth<strong> was a plain red Bane with this message…

My fight to break the spells that held me captive for all these years was not without injury, but I bear my scars proudly because after all this time, I am free of the bonds and spells that held me! …

1st stop - I have sworn to take my revenge against those that sought to imprison me, and as my quest has led me across this vast world, I have learned that it is best to travel at night. My keen eyes have served me well as I have collected the blood of many of my captors. My coat seems to have even been dyed with their blood as I have long since stopped trying to wash it away. It is a warning to all those that would dare cross me.

As I was stalking the night, a stealthy black female bane somehow got the best of me. However, instead of attacking as I thought for sure she would, she instead offered her name, Morrigan. She raised her head to the bright moon and howled long and hard. I heard the answering howls and growled low in warning, but she merely shook her massive head and moved to my side as other banes came slowly between the trees. A large black with powerful wings stepped forward, and I could tell from the narrowed look in her eyes that she could smell the blood on me. She asked for my name and my story. So I told her.

Growling to her pack, she sent them running as she stepped forward and nodded to Morrigan. She introduced herself as RayvnWolf and offered me the protection of her pack and the shelter of her cave for as long as I needed. It had been days since I had slept or ate, so although hesitant to accept their help, I followed them.

When we arrived, there was a platter of food set before me, and as Morrigan stood watch, I ate greedily. As I finished my meal, she took me to the back of the cave and told me to relax. Named for the Celtic goddess of war, she knew battle, and she would help me in any way she could. Slowly she painted my fur. She refused to wash out the stained blood, she said it made the design impressive. I like it.

Morrigan stood guard as I slept and when I awoke, she pierced my ear with a bone earring that matched her own. When I left the cave, RayvnWolf approached with an axe and laid it at my feet. Bowing her head close to mine, she told me that she could not allow any of her pack to accompany me, but she would give me the tools to protect myself. She gave me a vial to drink that made my claws grow long and sharp, and then barked toward the trees and a dark Nightling darted toward the cave to perch on my shoulder. Standing back as I picked up the axe, she nodded and said that I was ready. Placing her front paws on my shoulders, she wrapped her wings around me and said anytime I needed help, or a place to rest my weary body, her cave would always be open to me.

There was nothing I could say as she stepped back and Morrigan walked out of the cave with me to the tree line where she said goodbye. Looking back over my shoulder at her, I find that I will miss her and her pack. For once I had felt safe since my escape. Perhaps one day our paths will cross again.

Racing through the woods, my nose to the ground, the Nightling flying ahead, I continued my hunt.


End file.
